bitefightzafandomcom-20200213-history
Overview
The overview shows you all the important information about your character: *On the right from your race avatar you can see your highscore position, your supply of hell stones, gold stones and your bitelink. The Bitelink is your link for hunting on the internet - You can bite people like you were bitten - For every victim you bite with your bite link you get booty (meat/blood) and some amount of gold - You can see in your profile how many victims were bitten through your link - When someone clicks your link and registers you will see his name in the bottom of the page. Remember this: - You can`t bite yourself it is not only not honorable it is very stupid.(try bite your finger off) :) - You are now the creature of the darkness and can`t be bitten again at least from people who play on your server. - Victims can`t be bitten more then once a day! Not from you or from other players *Characteristics/skills The table shows your current level. The level is based on your gathered experience and increases with the more experience (e.g. in battles) you gain. Force indicates the degree of force you are able to use in a battle. The higher your value of force is, the better your chances are of scoring a severe hit on your enemy. Defence reflects your ability to defend yourself and your ability to avoid attacks made by your enemies. Dexterity describes your ability to hurt your enemy during battle. The higher the value, the more likely your are not to miss your enemy. Your level of endurance affects the recovery of your life points and helps you to limit the damage you might suffer. The higher the level, the faster you recover. The rate of recovery per hour corresponds to your endurance points times 1,5. Your degree of charisma determines your ability to find an enemy during a race hunt. The higher your charisma is, the better your chances are of finding your enemies, even if they have a good and upgraded hideout. During the battle, your charisma helps you to score a double hit. When you hunt humans, a high level of charisma helps you to find more booty. The experience you gain during the game effects your level. The overview indicates how many experience points you need to reach the next level. There are different ways to gain experience points: human hunting, cemetery work, quests or daemon hunting. The experience points you need to reach the next level are based on the principle: 10*level-5. Health indicates how fit your character currently is. Don`t worry, your character will not die however low your health points are. But you cannot go hunting if you have less than 25 points. Once your health points have dropped, they will start to increase automatically again during the course of time. With every level increase, your health points also increase. You can improve the five basic skills (force, defence, dexterity, endurance and charisma) through training. If you want to train your skills, you need to pay with gold which you have to loot first ( The higher the level of the training is, the more gold you have to pay. *The fight modifications: Double Hit: Double hits are the number of hits you make while fighting. This number is added on the amount of hits which you do (as before) based on your level of charisma. The number of normal hits depends on your level and your charismatic ability. The number of double hits is calculated as an addition on this value. Block Hit: By using an Item with block hit bonus, you can influence the double hits of your opponent. The amount of block hits you have is substracted from the amount of your opponent's hits. Notice, than even with more hits blocks than your opponents hits, there is still a chance for him to make at least one hit. Hit Chance: Items with hit chance grow your ability to hit your opponent by one hit. What counts as a Considerable Base is the proportion of your hit chance ability versus your opponents defence, depending on your level. The amount of this value has a supplementary effect and gives you a better his chance. Evasion Chance: Evasion chance affects the hit chances of your opponent and "works" against those, (Considerable Base + Hit Chance), so he ends up with less chances of hitting you. Weapon Damage: As before, the more force you had, the more damage was made. Items with weapon damage bonus grow this ability once more. With the new BS (battle script), the ability skills are now "placed" according to your level. The new Items have also a kind of Skill-Gift(s) which appear as an add-on on the usual, old, already knows battle results. Before, we had the abilities in the formula-battles as damage etc. Now, on these abilities we see new warlike-abilities added or substracted to or from each one. *Statistics This table lists all the relevant statistics on your character: fights, gold captured and your entire amount of booty. The complete amount of booty determines your reputation in the game. The higher your amount of booty, the higher your reputation is. If you visit a forger in order to change your name, your reputation may be reduced. Your entire amount of booty also affects the strength of the demons you fight in the grotto. - Victims bitten (via link): total number of people that have been successfully bitten trough your link - Entire booty: it is the sum of blood/meat you got or through man hunt or through bite link. this is the also the default statistic by witch highscore list is sorted - Fights : it is the sum of all fights. no mater if you have attacked or you were attacked - Victories: it is the sum of the fights you have won - Defeats: it is the sum of the fights you have lost - Draws: it is the sum of the fights where is no winner - Gold captured: it is the sum of the gold you have won after winning in the fights - Gold lost: it is the sum of the money you lost after losing fights - Damage caused: it is the sum of damage you made to your opponents - Hitpoints lost: it is the sum of health you lost in fights *Inventory Your inventory lists the items (totems and mana included) you currently possess. If you want to use items in the battle (e.g. weapons), you need to activate them in advance. The number of items your are able to keep in you inventory depends on the upgrade level of your domicile in your hideout. At the beginning, you can possess three items and two additional items for every upgrade. The maximum number of items you can possess is 25 items.